To Play or Not To Play
by cherry649
Summary: Sakura seem like the perfect person to everyone but she had one flaw. And that flaw cause her to give up tennis. Becoming a trainer for Seikagu, will she play the sport she loved or not? Focuses on the PoT plot. Not a crossover with CCS.
1. Chapter 1

Night Time

A person dressed in a baggy jeans, a blue shirt, and a black cap on the head was at the airport.

"Japan, huh?" she said.

The person is Sakura Kinomoto. She has just arrive in Japan from America. At first glance people will think she is a boy. Well, unless she says something to that person, they won't know. Her waist long hair was hidden by the cap. Her shirt wasn't tight at all. In fact, it was very loose. She had a brilliant color of emerald green eyes. She is a tomboy, as most people will say it but they can't even tell she is a girl so how will they know?

She got all her luggage, which was only one despite knowing she will be staying there for maybe a few years.

She called a taxi and gave him the direction to the place she will be staying at.

She arrive next to a temple. She got in her house, went to the bedroom, and fell asleep as soon as she reach the bed.

* * *

Earlier that day

The prince of tennis has arrived at Japan.

Nobody knew this. Even if they did, they can't see his face.

He always has his white cap on his head, covering up his face. If it was removed, you could see that he was really annoyed. He had his luggage next to him and a cage in his hand. A cat. A Himalayan to be exact.

Now you might ask why is he annoyed? Well, if you arrive at the airport expecting someone to pick you up about an hour ago and you're still waiting there, would you be annoyed? I would, you would, and Ryoma was definitely annoyed. He would would have gotten a cab and just gone home, ditching his dad that was supposed to pick him up and haven't arrived yet, but he doesn't know where he is suppose to go. And he's regretting not paying attention to his mother when she told him the address.

About another hour later, he finally showed up.

"Ryoma, get in the car," his oyaji said while grabbing his luggage.

Ryoma being mad, didn't say . He just got in the car, forgetting his father's driving skills.

By the time they reached the temple, he was sure he lost half his life. He made a mental note to never let his father drive him any where.

"Ryoma-san, welcome home," his cousin, Meino Nanako, said. He was living with her or maybe the other way around.

"Aa," he muttered as his cousin showed him to his room. Once he got in the room, he let Karupin out of the cage. She went exploring the room and making readjustments. Ryoma just unpacked and fell asleep once he finished.


	2. Chapter 2

_thought_

talking

* * *

Waking up around ten o'clock, Sakura went to take a shower.

Even though she wants to sleep in, she can't. She will have to go out to take care of her things. Living by yourself means you have to take care of yourself. She is already use to it because she has been by herself for a good few years already.

Today she had to go out and take care of her school information's. She will also have to buy some clothes and some women's need. Nothing exciting is going to happen to her today. At least not that she excepts to.

* * *

Ryoma woke up around twelve o'clock to participate in a tennis tournament. He is a 12 year old participating in the under 16 tournament. Showering and changing into a white shirt under a red jacket and a sports short. His trusty cap on top of his head, hiding his green/black hair and face. Grabbed his wallet and tennis bag and left the house.

He continued down the street, soon passing through the crowds and crosswalks until he reached the train station. After paying his fee, Ryoma entered the train with minutes to spare. Ryoma chose an empty space across a girl about her own age.

Ryoma yawned, scratching his shoulder through his red jacket as he shifted into a more comfortable position.

The last of the passengers arrived. A trio of boys from some school. He was both annoyed and amused with their conversation. Annoyed at the loud volume they were speaking in, and amused at how one of the boys was confusing one grip with another.

"Be quiet, you're too loud." Ryoma ordered them, his cap tilted forward, hiding most of his face from view.

The train shook after a few seconds past, the teenage boy lost his grip on his racket, letting it fall to the ground.

"Heh, I can't believe I got told off by a grade schooler." the teen said aloud, bending over to pick up his racket.

"Bingo. Taking a racket from the ground is the correct Western grip."

"What?!"

"Oh yeah, the handshake grip you were referring to is called Eastern grip. There are some who mix them up."

"Hey, you."

When the train finally pulled to a stop, Ryoma stood ignoring the loud teen calling out for him. Walking out the exit door. Not knowing which gate to exit from.

Approaching a girl wearing a pink top and a pale colored skirt he ask, " Hey, do you know where Kakinokizaka Tennis Garden is?"

"Ah, you're from the train! Oh, I'm sorry, I'm also going to Kakinokizaka Tennis Garden. Are you playing? This is my first time watching."

"So, which where is it?"

"Er...you use the south exit and go straight."

"South exit? Thanks." And off he went.

* * *

With Sakuno Ryuzaki

_Ryoma, he's Ryoma-kun._

30 minutes later

"Ah, grandma, you're late. Half an hour."

"Sorry, sorry. Come on let's go." She started heading toward the North exit.

"That's the north exit."

"What are you saying? Kakinokizaka Tennis Garden is just ahead of the north exit."

"Huh, the north exit."

"Ah, what will I do? I told him the wrong directions!"

* * *

Kakinokizaka Tennis Garden

"Grandma, what will happen if you are late to a match?"

"Then he defaults."

"Default?"

"It mean disqualification."

"Oh no. I have to go look around." With this Sakuno Ryuzaki ran off look for Ryoma.

Finding him laying on the grass, she approach him.

"Ano, did you make it on time?"

Sitting up Ryoma replied, "I was defaulted. Five minutes late."

"I am sorry. It was my fault."

"You're right. Whose fault could it be?"

"Hey, are you thirsty? I'll buy you something to drink."

In the end Ryoma ended up buying it for her and himself.

"I'm sorry I didn't bring any change."

"It's alright."

"Umm, thanks for earlier."

"What?"

"If you haven't saved me on the train, I would have been hit in the face with the racket."

"...where were you sitting?"

"...right across from you."

"..."

"..."

Ryoma shrugged. "I just told them to shut up because they were annoying. It was giving me a headache."

A can was thrown by, nearly hitting him. He twitched in annoyance, lazily looking over his shoulder, spotting the idiots from before.

"Well sorry for being so loud." the boy said tilting her hat upwards with his racket. He wasn't even sorry at all. "I'm seeded in the Under-16 Tournament and one of the people aiming for the trophy. Telling me to shut up, I dare you to say it again."

He didn't even spare a blink for him, only staring him with emotionless eyes until he reached his boiling point. "I don't like that look in your eyes. An ignorant brat like you talking to your senpai about tennis like you know everything."

Ryoma didn't flinch as the boy moved to strike him, only to stop inches away.

The boy just growled, turning to leave with his friends just as he stood to toss his can into the recycling bin.

"Remember your grips yet? If not, why don't I give you a lesson in Tennis 101?" Ryoma said. "Though, I doubt you'll pass my class. What do you say? Spare a few minutes to your kouhai."

The teen just looked him in the eye and agree.

(Just watch the freaking episode! I tired of typing this! episode 1)

* * *

Half way into his game, Sakura pass by. She stopped and watch the game unnoticed by anyone. She eyed the boy up and down.

_That kid is gonna win. He isn't even playing seriously. Wonder what will happen if I still play tennis and played against him._

Not even watching the whole game she left carrying her shopping bags home.

_Wonder if he will be going to the same school I am._


	3. Chapter 3

_thought_

"talking"

* * *

Sakura's House

Ring! Ring! Ring!

No answer.

Ring!! Ring!! Ring!!

A muffle but no answer.

RING!! RING!! RI-

Finally the ringing has stopped.

"Ah! Who the hell invented alarms clocks are crazy!?" screamed Sakura. _This is when I hate living alone._

Looking at the clocks more carefully, she realized it was freaking six o'clock._ AHHH! WHY IN FREAKING BLOODY HELL DID THE STUPID CLOCK RING AT FREAKING SIX IN THE FREAKING MORNING!?_

Most people can tell that Sakura is totally not a morning person and could have quite a temper when woken up when she doesn't want to.

Realizing that she can't go back to sleep, she went to take a shower to wake herself up. Grabbing her towel and school uniform, she walk into the bathroom to take a shower.

15 minutes later

Exiting the bathroom in her school uniform-which by the way is the boy's uniform- and her hair tied in a high ponytail.

It was only seven o'clock. Another hour until school starts.(A/N I don't know if that's true. I'm making it up.) She grabbed her black cap, stuffed it in her bag, and left.

It was a really short walk. Sakura walked slowly, enjoying the view of the Sakura Blossom in full bloom, petals drifting to the pavement as the breeze gently passed by.

_The school is so empty. I guess that's expected. Who in their right mind would come so early?_

Once she grabbed her schedule from the Main Office, Sakura waltz into class 1-2, taking a random seat by the window in the very last row. Putting her head down, she try to have some rest.

* * *

Echizen's household

It was a fine morning in the Echizen's house. Well, everyone would agree, just not Ryoma.

Who likes to be woken up by a bucket of cold water? Well not me, not you, and definitely not Ryoma. Kicking his father out his room, Ryoma took off his pajamas and changed into his uniform.

Ryoma walked downstairs to eat his breakfast. Western again. Not complaining for once, he ate his breakfast and left the house.

"I'm leaving."

Less than a block away was Seishun Gakuen, or rather Seigaku. The Sakura Blossoms were already in full bloom, petals drifting to the pavement as the breeze gently passed by. Students filtered onto the school premises, chatting excitedly with friends or family. Once he grabbed his schedule from the Main Office, Ryoma waltz into class 1-2, taking a seat next to a long hair guy/girl in the boy's uniform.

Sakura's POV

I woke up when I felt someone taking a seat next to me. I yawn as I stretch my arms. I saw the guy from the court yesterday.

Ryoma's POV

When that person raised up, I saw that she was a girl wearing the boy's uniform.

Normal POV

The classes that past by that day were mostly introductions, outlines of what they were going to learn throughout the year and handing out the syllabus. During the introductions, Sakura cleared up any misunderstandings between the students.

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto. You could call me Saki. And I'm a girl."

Eventually the final bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

* * *

Grabbing her things, Sakura walk toward the direction of the restroom. She walked in and grab her cap out. She fixed her hair, hiding it in the cap. Exiting the restroom, she started walking without a care.

Hearing the sounds of tennis ball, she got curious and follow the sound toward the tennis courts. She saw the guy from her class, Echizen Ryoma.

"What's going on?" she asked in a low voice to Ryoma.

"A game. You have to knock the can down in ten serves. Prize is 10,000 yen," he say in the same voice.

Sakura stood with Ryoma watching as Horio brag and serve missing. Though the last serve he managed to just graze the side of the can.

Ryoma and Sakura immediately noticed the rattle it emitted, even if it was very faint. When asked to take a try, Sakura agreed before Ryoma could.

Borrowing Horio's racket, Sakura soon got into position. "If you try to hit the can directly, it won't fall down."

The teen wearing the green sweat ban twitched. "What are you talking about?"

"There's rocks inside, right?" Sakura tossed the ball into the air and launched a serve, hitting the top of the can.

The lid was thrown off as the can tipped over, revealing that there were indeed rocks inside, weighing it down.

"T-They were cheating!" Horio exclaimed, pointing to the two upperclassmen.

Sakura continued to hit the can ball after ball, never missing a beat.

"Hey, if I hit it a hundred times, do I get 1,000,000 yen?" she asked them, hitting the can another two times.

"Don't use that kind of a tone to your senpai." the teen wearing the green sweat band growled.

She sighed. "Just cause you were a year older doesn't justify you doing something as cowardly and despicable as this."

"Why you . . ."

They were interrupted. A tennis ball was served hard enough to dent the can.

"Lucky! I hit it!" the teen from before, to Ryoma and the boys, grinned, dressed in comfortable clothes holding a racket.

He waltz on over, placing a hand on top of Sakura's cap. "Arai, just because the seniors aren't here doesn't mean you can bully the freshmen. You'd be cutting down on our new recruits if you keep pulling stunts like this."

Arai frowned, muttering about being busy before walking off with his friend.

"If the other members of Seigaku's TEnnis Club are like that, then I guess you shouldn't enter," Sakura said toward Ryoma and the guys.

"Hold on a minute, don't go thinking something like that after meeting the idiot. I wanna talk to you for a sec. Why don't we play a match? I'm Momoshiro Takeshi, from class 2-8."

"Hold on, wait a second. You want to play me?" You could hear the hesitation in her voice.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you play against him instead? Echizen Ryoma." She said while pointing to him.

"Echizen Ryoma?" Said Momoshiro whiling turning to face him. Sakura have successfully redirect the attention from her.

"Kind of smaller than I thought you'd be. Heard from the coach that you can use a Twist Serve."

"Is that a problem?"

"How about we play a game?" Momoshiro suggested. "I have to beat you before you start to bud. I'll crush you."

Ryoma looked at him with eyes full of annoyance.

* * *

"Which?"

"Smooth."

He spin the racket and it fell on rough.

"Too bad, it's rough. I'll let you serve and take this court."

"Eh!? Momoshiro-senpai, don't you want to serve first? You won the toss" Horio said in his loud voice.

"I want to see the Twist Serve right away."

"M...Momoshiro-senpai, you're so cool."

"You can call me Momo-chan."

"No, I can't call you Momo-chan. Can I be the chair umpire?"

"Sure."

He climbed up and started his stupid speech.

"Can you hurry up?" You can tell he was annoy with him but not Horio.

"So now, the best of one set match. Echizen to serve."

Ryoma tossed the ball up and hit it. The moment he hit it, he knew it was gonna be a fault.

"I don't want slice serves. Don't hold out on me."

"Yadda."

"Arrogant brat."

Ryoma bounce the ball a few times before serving it. He serve a twist serve.

Momo wasn't able to return it. In fact, his racket blew away.

Momo bent down to pick up his racket. _This is the first time I've ever seen the Twist Serve. _

"Scary, scary. Caught me off guard."

"Are you okay? You're sweating." He smirked.

Momo's left eyebrow twitch. _Damn arrogant brat._

"15-0"

_He's better than I thought. Looks like I have to go after it while it's rising. To do that, I have to move up._

Momo ran up toward the serve and attempt to hit it back.

"Good, here I go!"

Too bad, it hit the net.

He style his hair back. " Looks like I can't return it with good timing alone. Interesting."

"Even Takeshi Momoshiro, a Seigaku regular, is losing in a power battle." Mamoru Inoue, the repoeter said.

"30-0 Echizen leads."

Ryoma serve another twist serve. This time Momo was able to hit it back even if it did hit the wasn't able to return that.

"Oh, lucky! I was lucky."

"30-15"

Yet another twist serve._ I'm sorry, but I already have the timing down. If it's a pwer battle, I won't lose!_ Momo hit it back and Ryoma hit it back. Starting a rally. Ending with a drop volley.

Momo wasn't able to caught up to it and fell down.

"You can do that too?"

"40-15"

_Damn, I let this drag on for too long. Gotta end this quickly._

"Mada Mada Dane." With the cherry blossoms blowing in the background, Ryoma switch the racket from right to left hand.

Momo was surprised. Ryoma held the racket with his left hand and two balls in the right,

Ryoma was able to ser-.

"Time out. I quit. It's over."

Everyone was surprised.

"I'll let you go now."

"Doesn't matter to me." Walking away, he put his racket back into his bag. Looking around he doesn't see the cap person anymore, Sakura (they don't know yet), anywhere.

"Where is the boy?"

"Eh? What boy?"

"Never mind." Walking out toward the entrances, he saw the boy.

"Hey, you won?"

"No, the game stopped."

"By the way, sorry for dragging you into that game."

"It was fine."

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto. Saki for short, Ryoma Echizen." She said while taking off her black cap revealing her light brown hair. "I sit next to you in homeroom and just about every other class."

"You walk that way home, me too. Let's walk to get."

"Whatever."

That day they figure out they live next to each other, but not the Sakura live alone.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

thought

"talking"

* * *

"Morning."

On this fine morning you'll mostly likely be at school, or ditching. Every student was piling into the building, greeting in each other.

A street away from school, you'll find five teenage boys talking.

"Echizen Ryoma? Have you heard of him?"

"Nope."

"From what Momo tells me, he's no ordinary freshman."

"Well, if he said so, then is must be true."

"Hmmm."

"If that's the case, we should be grateful."

"We'll see..."

Ending the conversation they started walking toward the school.

"Ryoma!!" yelled Sakura as she caught up to him.

Ryoma was walking beside the tennis court holding his bag on his right shoulder.

"Hmm."

"You joined the club?"

"Yeah."

From a window in the building you could see Tomoka Osakada and Sakuno Ryuzaki.

"Sakuno, look!"

Turning her head and moving toward the window, she look outside. "Oh, Ryoma-kun."

"He's so cool!"

"Ne Ne, Sakuno thinks so too, right?"

"Oh" Looking at Tomoka she looked surprise a moment. "Yeah."

Up another stair, Kunimitsu Tezuka would be seen looking down at the courts.

* * *

Behind the fence Sakura talked to Ryoma. "You have practice now. Hmmm... I'll stay and watch. I have nothing else to do." Sakura said while her hand was behind her head.

"Do as you wish," Ryoma responded while tying his shoes.

"Morning practice. Huh." Kachri Kato, a classmate of Ryoma, said out of the blue. "This is pretty rough...I wonder if I'll last the day."

Satoshi Horio, an annoying brat tha loves to brag, looked right to left. "Hee.. I thought it was strange... that Momoshiro-senpai. He hurt his foot, so he was even playing with half his strength."

"He was injured?" Katsou Mizuno, classmate of the freshmen, ask questionably.

"I couldn't tell at all. Awesome."

"Like I said last time, the other regulars had a match, so they weren't here.

All this while, Ryoma continue tying his shoe, not even paying the slightest attention to Horio. Sakura was just plainly ignoring him because he REALLY annoyed her to no end.

Looking annoyed at Ryoma, he said in a annoyed tone, "Echizen, are you even listening?"

"Not at all."

Changing his look into a ignorance look, he continues," No matter, this just shows that freshman can't be as good as a regular. Seigaku's level is just to high. Even though the regular senpais aren't here yet, the rest are still really good."

"I want to see a regular's match soon."

"Must be awesome."

"Did you guys know about the monthly ranking matches held in this school? Every month, we use the matches to determine the is one of the secrets that keep Seigaku strong."

Walking away from the group just when the other freshmen gather around.

"Hmm. You're pretty knowledgeable, that's cool."

"Heh. I'd call this common sense."

With his racket on his right shoulder, Ryoma can't help but think, _there are some...who know nothing but useless info._

Annoyed by the guy, Sakura move from her spot just to get away._ Useless info. Whats the use if you suck at it?  
_

A second year walk up to Ryoma, catching his attention.

"Hey, are you the 'super freshmen'?"

"Super freshmen?" Looking left and thinking about it for a moment, he point at Horio and said, "Ah... there."

"Huh, that guy? I see, he stands out with that colorful outfit."

Unknown about anything, Horio continue his speech. "They're already one of the top 4 in the Kantou Region. Seigaku regulars are awesome. "

"Freshmen, why are you guys standing there?" A random second year half shouted.

"Let them be." Another said.

"I want to play against the captain in the ranking matches. Maybe I can even take a point." Laughing with a hand behind his head.

"H..Hey.."

The same person that talk to Ryoma, talked to Horio with a somewhat angry expression. "Don't get all arrogant. Stop this ranking match nonsense. If you think a freshman can play in it, you're a fool! You freshmen are ball fetching and doing stamina training till the summer. Regulars will be determined from juniors and seniors."

"Eh? No way..."

"Why are you wasting time on the freshmen?" A voice butting in.

Realizing it was Arai he answered. "Ah.. this is the super freshmen."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Eh."

Horio was fearfully looking at his senpais.

"The one tha played Momoshire the other day isn't him. There, the guy with the cap."

Looking at Ryoma hitting a ball up and down, he realized he was fooled by him."That bastard. Making fun of me like that. Damn it!"

In the background, Horio was sighing in relieve.

* * *

In the clubhouse, Horio still hasn't shut up yet.(I can't believe him.) "I heard that the captain, Tezuka, went undefeated. Isn't that awesome?"

Looking tired at Horio, Kachri repley, "It's not something Horio-kun should brag about."

"Yup, yup." Agreeing with Kachri, Katsou turned toward the lockers.

"But Echizen, isn't is bad to be hated by the juniors?"

Not even answering, Ryoma didn't look like he was listening.

"That Arai-san seems pretty strict about high-low grade relationships. He must hate you. Huh?!? Are you sitting on Arai-san jersey?!"

"Huh." Looking down, he realize he was sitting on the jersey."Ahh" Getting up, he put his hand in the pocket. "Oh, well."

While Ryoma was walking away, Horio step on a racket. "Damn, I just stepped on someones racket."

Picking it up, Kachri said, "That's a really old racket."

"Yup, dusty too." Added Katsou.

"Thank goodness. If it was Arai-sans, I would've been in deep trouble." Sticking it in a random cubby "If we don't hurry, the class will start."

Opening the door blindly, Horio bump into someone."Watch where you're going, monkey!" The person said angrily.

Ryoma walked out like nothing has happened. "Cheers."

"Hey, what was that? Was that supposed to be a greeting to me?"

Closing his eyes he continue walking. Finding their chance, the three freshmen escaped.

Ryoma meet Sakura on his way. Without any words, they walk to their classroom and sat in their seats.

* * *

Ring!! Ring!! Ring!!

School has officially ended!!!

Mamoru Inoue and Saori Shiba arrived at Seiguka School.

Up in the class room, Kunimitsu Tezuka, Shuichrio Oishi, and Ryuzaki-sensi were there. Tezuka was thinking about the the ranking matches.

"How is is, Tezuka? Found a way to divide it evenly into 4 blocks yet? This ranking match will be like determining the regular members for the district tournament. Must be tough."

"Yeah," Flipping around his pen in his hand.

"I hear... Ryuzaki-sensei has someone in mind. Like one of the freshmen." Oishi, a regular, said.

"It doesn't matter what I think. Basically, our freshmen can't play in a ranking match till the summer. "

"Well, that depends on he captain, I guess."

Looking each other in the eye before eyeing at Tezuka.

* * *

On the courts, the freshmen look like they finish running a marathon. Only Ryoma looks like he wasn't even doing anything.

Horio collapse on the floor. "Why are the practices here so tough?"

Ryoma just look at Horio in disbelieve. He can only brag but can't do any work. Sighing he said, "Mada mada dane."

"Don't stop, you freshmen! Do 50 sit-ups next!"

"No way!" "I just joined." and "This is too hard." were heard from the freshmen.

"There's Ryoma Echizen", Mamoru Inoue, the journalist for the _Monthly Tennis _magazine, said to Saori Shiba, a new photographer for the _Monthly Tennis_magazine.

Looking at the freshmen, they were all doing sit-ups. A person stand out, Sakura, watching practice.

"I see. Until summer comes, they can only do basic training. It might be impossible for him to play in the ranking matches."

"37."

"I can't do anymore!"

Ryoma just finish like it was something that didn't require him to try.

"Ah, Echizen, Echizen. They're here!"

"Who?" Looking behind, he could see Arai and his friends.

Arai eyed at the bags lying on the benches and saw Ryoma's bag. _This arrogant guy brings 3 rackets?_ "Hey, don't show off just because you can play a little tennis. The regulars return today. If you keep this up, Arai-sama will..."

The regulars just walk in and whispers of " the regulars" were heard.

Kaoru Kaido, known as Viper to his teammates. He has a shot called Snake. He always wears a banda around his head.

Shuichiro Oishi is the vice-captain of the team. His play style is counterpuncherand his special shots include the "Moon Volley", a topspin-lob hit high into the air, landing directly on the baseline, and the "Drop Volley", a feint "Moon Volley" that is hit with the touch of a drop shot.

Eiji Kikumaru is part of Seigaku's "Golden Pair" along with Oishi. He uses "Acrobatic Play", which takes advantage of his flexible body. Eiji is also known to have the sharpest vision on the team, with an exceptional talent for seeing moving objects.

Sadaharu Inuiis a highly intelligent player, who uses "Data Tennis." He constantly collects and analyzes data while in and outside of the tennis court in order to determine statistics, weaknesses, and other factors. While he collects data pertaining to tennis, he also collects personal pieces of data, such as favorite things, personal habits, and where they have been, which makes others feel awkward.

Fugi Shusuke is the _tensai_, or genius, of the Seigaku tennis team. He has light brown hair and keeps his eyes close 98 percent of the time.

Oishi turned toward everyone smiling. "Listen up! We want the newcomers to feel at ease so everyone pick out a court and start hitting."

Horio grinned as he turned to whisper to his fellow freshmen. "Hey, that guy must be Tezuka, the one who went undefeated."

"Is that so?" Kachiro whispered in awe.

Katsuo nodded. "He has a calming presence."

Another Regular picked up a basket of Tennis balls, eyes closed and lips drawn into a serene smile. "Oishi, lets do some light hitting too."

Said boy-who was mistaken for Tezuka, smiled. "Sure, Fuji. Let's do a few before Tezuka comes later."

"Doesn't look like he's Tezuka-buchou after all, Horio." Kachiro muttered to an innocently whistling Horio.

Nearly all of the freshmen stared at the Regulars with awe as they preformed their smash practice, hitting the tennis balls into the basket with ease. Nearly all but one.

From afar, Arai couldn't help but smirk. "Hey kid! Just cause you can luck out a Twist Serve doesn't mean you can play in the ranking matches."

"Ah! Too far!" Oishi gasped, accidentally lobbing a Tennis ball to Ryoma's area.

Raising his arm, Ryoma moved to strike, successfully hitting the ball into the basket. Surprised looks were featured on most faces, others merely stared in curiosity while the remaining few were calculative glances. Some regulars spared him a look of approval. Doing something like that on the first try meant skill.

Ryoma sat his racket on his shoulder. "It's unexpectedly simple."

Angry, Arai rushed forward, lifting him up by the front of his shirt. "You arrogant brat! There's no room for you annoying freshmen!"

He raised an eyebrow. "But weren't you a freshmen once?"

"Teme. . ." he growled, realizing his underline meaning.

"What's all of this arguing about?"

Ryoma tilted his head sideways, catching sight of the apparent buchou-Tezuka Kunimitsu. He eyed both Arai and Ryoma for a moment, before solely shifting onto Ryoma.

"10 laps around the court for causing a disturbance, both of you!" Tezuka ordered, staring at the two of them..

Arai unfortunately tried to spout out obvious lying excuse which resulting in ten laps advancing into twenty.

"Warm ups for everyone! When they're done, juniors and seniors will use the courts. Freshmen will be fetching balls." Tezuka added.

Sakura, seeing that he was the buchou, walked up to him before he left and after he got out the court.

"Excuse me? Can you show me the way to Ryuzaki-sensei? I need to talk to her."

"Sure, we were just going to go talk to her. Just follow us." Oishi said.

The buchou said nothing.

* * *

"Ryuzaki-sensei, recognize me?"

"Sakura? Is that you?"

"Yeah. About what you asked me about, I thought about it and decided I'll help with you this year,"

"Oh great!" Turning toward Tezuka, Ryuzaki introduce them. "This is Sakura Kinomoto, Kunimitsu Tezuka, Shuchiro Oishi." Respectively pointing at the persons.

"You can call me Saki."

"Saki agreed to become a trainer for our team this year. She has experience with tennis and is a pretty good player."

"Please take care of me. I was thinking that you should introduce me after the ranking matches."

"Ahh"

"Hmm" Looking down, Sakura can see that Arai was picking a fight with Ryoma. Sakura looked over to Tezuka and saw that he was also watching the match.

* * *

"Okay, I'll play."

"You're confident. I will completely crush you."

"Whatever."

"Which?"

"Smooth."

"Too bad. My serve."

Serve. Lob. Not over the net.

"Hey,hey, what's going on? You're the one with the big mouth. Now you're going to suffer till the end."

Serve. Hit. Out of bound.

_Take a look. He can swear and feel anxious. But he'll be making a fool of himself with this many people watching. And he'll never be able to boast again!_

Ryoma tap the racket twice. "Hmmm, I see."

"Fool, trying to be tough. But you have no chance in hell!"

Serve. Run. Hit. Return Ace.

"That was slow."

Arai's right hand started to shake. "Shut up! Just because you returned one ball! Why, you!"

_How can he hit shots like this with that racket? _

_Damn, at this rate, I'll be the laughing stock._

While running to hit the ball back, a ball from Arai jacket fell out and got in the way.

"That ball is in the way?" Ryoma hit the ball away with a smash.

Arai fell down.

"Ok, my warm up is done." Arai looks shocked. "We're going to finish this, senpai."

"Hey,hey. Just leave like this."

"Yadda."

* * *

"Tezuka, what do you think?"

"I don't condone breaking the everyone run laps."

"Even the regulars?"

"EVERYONE."

Looking at the ranking sheets, Sakura and Ryuzuki-sensei saw that Ryoma are in the ranking tournament.

_It's gonna get interesting. I just have to watch the matches._


	5. Chapter 5

Okay since everyone, or almost everyone, was flaming this story and some were complaining that I wasn't putting a summary up. So here you go :

Sakura seem like the perfect person to everyone but she had one flaw. And that flaw cause her to give up tennis. Becoming a trainer for Seikagu, will she play the sport she loved or not? Focuses on the PoT plot. Not a crossover with CCS.

Just to clear this up. Sakura will seem like a Mary-sue in the first few chapters, like about 7 or 8. I don't know how many but I need that in order to have the second half of the story to make sense. Plus if it seems like a Mary sue to you, and you don't wanna read it then don't. No one is forcing you to.

And I know I suck at writing stories. I didn't want to post it up here but my friend made me pormise and I'll never break a promise. Plus I need to get it out of my head.

And I suck at grammar. I also suck at spelling. I don't know what a beta is and i hate proof reading this. So I don't bother with it. But I did it for the first few chapters I already had up.

This follows the plot of Prince of Tennis so of course I'm retelling it. I'm just gonna change a few small things nothing to big.

CC Star- I'm not gonna start flaming you. Just really annoyed at you. I know what is wrong with it. I'm just not a good writer. I'm only 12. I could improve.

TheCritic- You don't really know anything about about my OC. Her appearance. It doesn't hurt to know that does it? And about my grammar I'll say it again. I suck at grammar, so sue me for that. I have no idea what a beta-reader is, so I don't plan on getting one.

Chocolvr69- I love ya. Yours was the only got that was positive. And I only mean I love ya as a friend even if I don't know ya.

I'll stop talking now and get on with this.

_

* * *

thought_

"talking"

Once Ryoma entered the court for after school practice, he heard all the mutterings around him. He wouldn't have cared and never will except the fact that they were looking at him. It wasn't like him done anything wrong.

Exiting the court and walking to Sakura, who was leaning against the fence, he asked what was wrong with the peoples today.

Sakura looked at him with surprised. "You don't know?!?" she asked with a disbelieving tone.

His eyes flashed with annoyance. "Know what? I wouldn't be asking if I already knew."

_God, either he's stupid or he doesn't care what so ever._

Not even bother to reply, she dragged him where the ranking matches schedule were at.

"What?"

"Can't you NOT read in Japanese or something? Want me to read it in English to you?" She was getting more annoyed as the second passed. _God, one more time and I'll hit him in the head._

Tossing a glare at Sakura, he turned to read the bulletin. Upon reading the very last player, he saw his own name. Rereading it to see if his eyes are tricking him, he still saw his name. "I'm in the ranking tournament?"

_I can't believe him!!!_ Having the urge to pick her hair out of her head, she reply, really annoyed, "No, I am. Of course you are! Who else name is Ryoma Echizen that's a freshmen?"

* * *

On the other side of the court

"Up until now Echizen had been able to show off his skills. That won't happen from now on." Guess who that was? ..... If you guess Horio, then your right. I mean who else brags as much as he does.

"Why is that? He played on par with Momoshiro-senpai?" Who was that?.....Katsuo Mizuno it is.

"Momo-senpai had an injured leg. He didn't play seriously. If a Seigaku regular member played for real Echizen wouldn't stand a chance."

"But I'm still going to cheer for Ryoma-kun. All the freshmen will be counting on Ryoma-kun!" Kachiro Kato argue with Horio with Katsuo nodding his head in the background.

"Ah! Ryoma-kun, Saki-kun!" Ryoma was strolling forward with his eyes closed and the racket under his right arm. Saki, meanwhile was lost in her thoughts.

_Now he acts like he knew what was supposed to happen. Maybe I shouldn't have told him. That would have been funny. _Imagining what might have happened to Ryoma if he didn't know what was happening, Sakura couldn't help but laugh out loud.

The boys looked at her weirdly thinking "_Girls are weird."_ Sakura continued walking without noticing that Ryoma stopped. When she noticed that he wasn't next to her, she looked over her shoulder and saw him behind her.

"Whats wrong now? Your lagging!" she shouted toward him, knocking him out of thought and to start walking again.

"Ryoma, we're cheering for you! We're counting on you to beat the regulars!" shout the freshmen trio.

"Fsh!"

Glancing out of the corners of them eyes, Sakura and Ryoma saw a regular sitting cross legged on the grass.

"Hey freshmen!"

"Hai." The trio jumped into the air. Scared of whats gonna happen.

"Stop slacking off! Now go!" Turning to look over his shoulders made the regular seem like a snake somehow.....

"Yes sir!" With that they scurried into the courts.

Staring at Ryoma, or more like glaring, he said ," Oi"

"Yeah"

"Aren't you a freshmen?"

Ryoma just stared into his eyes. "Yea, I'll be going now."

"Oh scary, scary," Ryoma mutter to himself playfully.

Sakura just stared at the exchange and wanted to laugh.

"You're a freshmen too, aren't you?"

"Yea...." Confused to even why Kaidoh would even ask her until she realized she looked like a boy right now. _Great, now he thinks I'm in the tennis club._

"Then get going!!!"

"....I'm not in the tennis club though, but I'll get going too." Sakura started to jog to Ryoma.

Kaidoh's face just turned a little red.

* * *

Walking to the back of the courts, you'll see Sakuno Ryuzaki practicing how to swing a racket.

"Mou, this doesn't feel right."

"Alright" Firing up with determination, she perpare to swing again. "Hmmm, it still feels different..."

Feeling a poke in the back of her knee, she screamed a little. " Aaah! Ryoma-kun, Saki- kun"

"You bend your knees too much and don't flip your wrist like that." He continued to talk as he walk with Sakura stopping beside Sakuno.

"Ah! Advice."

"You open your shoulders too wide and your hair is too long. You should cut it."

_What does my hair have to do with tennis? _"Mou." Her mood depressing.

"Don't mind him. Though the first two things you should listen." With that she jogged up to Ryoma.

Hearing the excited voices behind her, she looked backwards just close enough to avoid crashing into three girls.

"The ranking tournament might be starting."

"The freshmen is playing?"

"Really?"

"Who is it?"

The voices fading away as they got closer to the court and farther from Sakuno.

_Ryoma-kun must be in it._

"SAKUNO, BIG NEWS!" shouted Tomoka, Sakuno best friend.

"T-t-Tomom-chan?"

"WE'RE GOING TO RYOMA-SAMA MATCH. WE'RE GOING TO CHEER FOR HIM," without waiting for an answer she dragged her to the courts.

* * *

Stepping in the court, the juniors stopped talking and looked at him.

"Is that him?" and other type of mutterings could be heard coming from the juniors with Aria glaring at him.

"Echizen!" yelled Horio as he ran up to him, along with the other two freshmen. "It's almost time."

Sakura fought the urge to laugh as she heard from behind the fence. _They make it seem like he's going to save the world or go to war or something._

"Good luck. We're be cheering for you." "Look even the senpais are interested in you."

A racket falling in between the trio and Ryoma, surprising only the trio while Ryoma kept his eyes closed.

"You're in the way. Move." Kaidoh, a regular, said as he glared at the trio.

"Excuse me, Kaidoh-senpai." shuttered Horio as he backed up.

Glaring at Echizen and the other way of around, their eyes meet.

"Kaidoh that guy. The match haven't even begin yet."-Iniu

"He's already in battle mode."-Oishi

Breaking away from the glare, Kaidoh turned around and left, walking away like a snake.

"Everyone in block D is ready."

* * *

The reporter, Mamoru Inoue and Saori Shiba, arrive at Seikagu for the ranking tournament.

"Todays ranking will be interesting," said Inoue out of the blue. Turning toward Shiba, "Let's go."

* * *

Ryoma easily defeated the non-regulars in less then 10 minutes using his right hand only. Leaving the players exhausted and Ryoma hardly out of breath. The regulars also won their games 6-0. ....And the freshmen girls screaming their throats out by yelling Ryoma-sama.....

Sakura seeing Tezuka watching Ryoma's match from the other side of the court decided to approach him

While walking Ryuzaki-sensi, approached Tezuka. "He must make you worry."

Turning around, he faced Ryuzaki-sensi, "No, not at all."

"Hey!" greeted Sakura as she was near enough to talk without yelling.

"Game and set. Game won by Echizen. 6-0."

"Awesome! Awesome! Awesome!" shout Tomoka, Echizen's cheer leading squad.

".....That is annoying....," muttered Sakura, not intending to let anyone hear but Tezuka heard and can't help but agree with her.

"_Stay forever . . . walk behind me. Just say it's forever . . . don't remind me-"_

Pulling out her cell phone, she answered with a curious hello because she didn't recognize the phone number.

"Sakura?"

Turning around and walking a little farther away from Tezuka and Ryuzaki-sensi. "Yeah, who's this?"

"I'm Megumi, your godmother."

"Oh Aunty Megumi." She said as she realized that it was her godmother. "Do you need something?"

"I was wondering how you were doing in Japan and when if you could have dinner at our place?"

"Oh, I'm doing great. And about the dinner, I'm not sure. How about later when I get used to my after school schedule first?"

"Alright. Then talk to you again. Hope I'm not bothering you."

"Nope, not at all. Then see you and Uncle Ryu when we have dinner."

"Bye."

"Bye." With that she hang up._ I think they had a son older than me by two years...._

* * *

Ryoma meanwhile was at the bench with Horio and Katsuo.

"After lunch, your final match is with Kaidoh-senpai. Then you're done."

"It might be hard too hard to beat a senior. He could probably win against a junior though."

Ryoma clutched his stomach in surprise, feeling a slight yet nearly silent rumble.

"Whats wrong Ryoma-kun?"

"I'm hungry."

They fell down anime style. "Man, you're not nervous at all." And then Horio's stomach growls...

* * *

After lunch-the match with Kaidoh

"Ganbatte-ne," said Sakura as Ryoma entered the courts.

"Ahh."

"You're playing Kaidoh in the next match right?" Momo asked.

"Probably. Not sure." He replied.

Momo sighed. "Don't say 'probably' so casually. Just be careful of Mamushi."

"Mamushi?" Ryoma repeated.

"Kaidoh." Momo clarified.

"Ah." He grunted, heading to the right side of the court.

Kaidoh soon arrived, heading to the opposite. He hissed, as he got into position. He instantly knew this game was going to be interesting.

* * *

"Looks like I should get serious now." He muttered, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Eyes widened when he switched his racket from the right to the left.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma said. "Looks like I'll be getting serious too."

Kaidoh hissed in reply.

* * *

And I'll end it there. If this chapter is no good then I'll just leave this story alone. And my friend can't say I broke my promise cuz it's still on fanfiction. And anyone would do to tell me how the latest chapter is. If no one reviews then I'll assume it's bad....=]


	6. Chapter 6

Ok seems like I will continue this story. It will take some time to update.....

WinglessDreams- First of all, thanks for reveiwing and no. Sakura is NOT magical.

chocolvr69 - Nah, you must have good story ideas. This one just popped into my head one day during class.

rebeccasanfujieijilvr - I'm not sure if they will get together.

Should Sakura and Ryoma get together?

* * *

_thought_

"talking"

"_english"_

* * *

"Game won by Echizen!" the umpire shouted.

Ryoma rolled his shoulders as freshmen trio rushed forward to pass on their congratulations. Even Sakura ran up to congratulate but she didn't join the group hug, just smiling sightly watching them.

For now, Ryoma was proud of his current accomplishment. He had just defeated Kaidoh using his own method against him. Ryoma tired him out by hitting deep at low at the line so that he had to use more energy to return the ball. Not only he did that, but Ryoma had used the Buggy Whip Shot, a technique that was the same as Kaidoh's Snake Shot, only with a different name.

Now, he couldn't help but watch in morbid fascination as Kaidoh use his racket to hit his leg repeatedly until it bled. Ryoma was about to berate him for doing something so stupid until someone beat him to it.

"_Young man! Just what do you think you're doing!"_

Everyone turn toward Sakura, who seem to turn into a different person. Her voice drop, making her whisper seem like a shout. Everyone was surprise in the change in the young girl who seem so cheerful and encouragingly to others.

Kaidoh of course had paused when the Sakura, the mistaken freshmen he thought was in the tennis club, started yelling in English to what he could only half understand. He didn't need to understand her words to understand what she meant. Her expression said it all, as her cap wasn't on her head anymore. But to Kaidoh it seem weird, because he thought that she was a guy.

"_Honestly, hitting yourself with your own tennis racket. Do you plan on injuring yourself so you don't have to lose, to play, against stronger opponents?" _Sakura walking forward and grabbing his arm, drag him with unbelievable strength for a freshmen girl to a nearby empty to talking in Japanese again, she yelled, "Someone get me a First Aid Kit?"

Oishi quickly disappeared only to reappear at her side with a First Aid Kit, as he always kept on nearby.

Sakura began to clean his wounds, despite know that she was making Kaidoh uncomfortable.

Horio blinked, wondering about the sudden change in the girl. "What's wrong with her?" he said toward no one.

After cleaning his wounds, Sakura stormed off, leaving everyone behind. She half walked/half ran toward the water fountain. Turning the faucet, she stuck her head under the cold water. Letting the water run over her head, she let the tears mingling with the water.

* * *

Back at the courts

After Sakura stormed off, Ryoma wanted to run after her to see what's wrong with her. But before he could, Ryuzaki-sensei yelled to not follow her and let her cool down.

Kaidoh just left out of the court, highly embarrassed. But even in his embarrassment, he still challenge his senpai or was it the other was around?

"Kaidoh, that's too bad," Inui, a third year at Seigaku, said.

"I won't give up my spot. Never!"

The non regulars started to talk among these as Ryoma has won.

"The guy really won." "That new freshman, who just entered won against the regular member." was hear.

As a result of the match, only Ryoma and Inui was undefeated.

The freshmen trio hanged around Ryoma still congratulating him, only with Ryoma's mind on Sakura.

* * *

As the time passed, the freshmen was taking down the nets. And the freshmen trio was talking among themselves as they worked.

"I knew that Echizen could win against Kaido-senpai."

"Horio-kun, these days you say two different things with that mouth."

"But he sure was amazing just now."

The person being talked about didn't bother with the conversation as he just aimless worked.

"Now it's certain he will be a regular."

"Who's certain who will be a regular?" asked Sakura surprising everyone that was there.

The freshmen trio jumped in the air as they were surprise while Ryoma just turn to look at her, noting that she was ok and the little redness in her eyes but kept quiet about it.

"Saki-kun! When did you get back?"

"What? You don't want me back? I'm so sad." Sakura faked crying.

"No that's not what I mean."

"Well anyway, who certain who will be a regular?"

"Ryoma-kun will definitely become a regular."

"Oh." Her mouth forming a O.

"Hey, I don't care what you say, but can we finish cleaning up?" Ryoma cut into the conversation.

Running up, Katsou and Kachiro took turns asking, "Hey,hey! Ryoma-kun did you practice with a coach when you were younger?" "You sure are good. Have you ever lost a game? "

"I lose all the time." Turning away he put away the cleaning stuff he was use, leaving the rest of the cleaning to the freshmen trio. Grabbing his tennis bag and sliding it over his left shoulder he walked away with them looking at him.

"Ah," Sakura suddenly said. "Ryoma you're leaving me behind! You meanie." Sakura just dashed up beside Ryoma who was beside the entrance by now. She slowed down as she felt a slight pain in her chest but ignore it.

"Hurry up, slowpoke, if you wanna walk together." Ryoma yell, his back toward her, as he continue to walk, without noticing the change in her pace. jogging up beside him, they began to walk home.

They fell into a silence as they walked. Not an awkward silence but a comfortable one.

Ryoma broke that silence with his attempt to start a conversation. "I didn't know you know English."

Sakura, surprise when he started a conversation as she was the one who usually started it, reply, "Well, I HAVE been living in California, so its not unusual that I don't know English."

"So what cause you to suddenly speak in English back then?"

Sakura hesitated in answering. _Should I tell him? _Luckily her phone started to ring._ Guess its still too soon for it.  
_

Ryoma scowled a bit as she answered her phone for being interrupted.

"Hello?"

"......"

"I'm sorry. I think you have the wrong number."

"......."

"No problem. Bye." Ending the call her slip her phone back into her bag.

"Look, we're home. See ya tomorrow morning." Sakura rushed to unlock the door and slipped inside leaving Ryoma outside.

Ryoma stared at Sakura house, completely obvious that she avoided to answer that question. Shaking his head sightly he enter his own house with the tradition "I'm home."

* * *

The next morning

"Wake up, wake up, wake u-"

Ryoma hit his dad square in the face...

"What was that for?" cried his father.

"...You're too loud." Ryoma said half asleep.

"Well, hurry up and get dress. School's gonna start soon." His father left, leaving Ryoma to go change and shower.

Ryoma was shower and ready to go in 30 minutes but was sleepy.

"Ryoma, you better hurry or you'll be late to school."

"Hai, I'll be off now." Skipping breakfast he walked out the door only to be surprised that Sakura was also leaving.

"Here," Sakura handed a toast to Ryoma.

Ryoma took it and began to eat it. "How did you know?"

"Just had a feeling."

They spent the rest of the time walking to school in silence.

* * *

Leaning his head against his locker, Ryoma frowned. He had barely escaped from the classroom when the lunch bell rung. Ryoma knew it was a matter of time before freshmen trio found out where his locker was located to add to their list on 'places to find Echizen'.

Sakura was also beside him as they had their lockers right beside each other. She had saw him leaving as soon as the bell rung. Dialing in the combination, she took out her lunch.

Dialing in the combination, Ryoma retrieved his lunch along with 2 saved cans of Ponta before he slammed the door shut. He was about to leave the building to find a nice quiet spot with Sakura but was 'kidnapped' by an assailant.

"Let me go!" Ryoma yelled, kicking and punching but missing terribly.

Sakura just watch in amusement as Ryoma try to get off. She made no movement to help him. She simply followed them to the roof.

Once they entered the roof, the assailant closed the door before he turned around. Ryoma twitched, finding the boy vaguely familiar.

". . . who are you?" Ryoma asked, blinking in confusion.

Sakura hit her forehead with her hand._Will he ever remember anything?_

The boy twitched. "Momoshiro Takeshi! We talked yesterday and two days before yesterday too!"

He blinked. Ryoma had obviously forgotten. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to join you for lunch."

Ryoma snapped open a can of Ponta and took a sip, tossing the other toward Sakura, who caught it with ease. She also opened it and took a sip.

"Didn't need to kidnapp me." Ryoma mutter to himself.

Sakura heard and laughed lightly. "But Ryoma its more amusing that way."

Opening his bento, he started to eat. Momoshiro drooled. Inside the bento was fried tofu, cooked vegetable,octopus, sweet egg rolls, beef cooked with oyster sauce, deep fried shrimps, and onigiris with umeboshi salmon, egg, and tune flavor. It was shaped in a cat design.

"Where can i get one of those...." Momoshiro mutted, staring at the lunch with envy.

Ryoma was instantly on guard, shying his lunch away from his senpai, who's arms were full of Karē pan, and junk food.

Sakura, curious, took a look in the bento and also drooled but wasn't obvious as her senpai. "Your lunch is sooooooo cute. It also looks good. Who made it?"

"My cousin makes me lunch everyday. She likes to make design out of it."

"Can i have a little bit?" Momoshiro asked.

"....only a little."

"Ryoma, how about me?" Not wanting to be left out of a great lunch. "You could have some of mine." Which only consist of some ham sandwiches.

"Fine."

They quickly moved next to Ryoma and traded lunch between each other. Taking a bite out of Ryoma's lunch, they can't help but want more.

"Ryoma, think your cousin will make me a bento too." Sakura said, curious and because it tastes sooooooo good.

"Maybe. I could help you ask."

The rest of the time Momoshiro and Sakura did most of the talking while Ryoma gave half hearted one word responses.

"That's was good food. Want to do this tomorrow too?" suggested Momoshiro.

"I do." answer Sakura, "And I'll drag him with me if I have to."

"Guess I'm force to come them...."

Finishing off her ponta, Sakura nodded.

"We better get going before the bell rings." Sakura started to walk toward the stairs. Looking over her shoulder she added, "Unless you want to be late."

* * *

The bell rung signalling the end of school. Sakura stood up and stretch her body out. Looking over she saw that Ryoma was dozing off as English was there last class today.

Walking over to wake him up, she heard he mutter something about Karupin. Wondering who was Karupin, Sakura woke Ryoma up.

"Class already ended. I know you know English the least you could do is wake up when the bell rings or you'll be late to practice."

"Practice!" Ryoma stood up like a rocket. "Aw no! I forgot."

Sakura couldn't hold the urge to laugh anymore. She burst out laughing. "There's not practice today." Sakura was able speak in between her laughter.

Ryoma glared at Sakura as he realized there wasn't practice but he let out the tiniest smile. Only people with good eyesight is able to see it and that included Sakura but she was busily laughing.

Once Sakura was able to calm down, she spoke. "Let's go."

"Aa."

When they arrived home, Ryoma asked, " Want to come in?"

Surprised at the invitation, she was about to deny the offer but agreed to it in the end.

"Tadaima," Ryoma trailed as they entered his house. A cat jumped into his arms as he walked in. "This is Karupin, my cat."

"Okaeri Ryoma-kun." Nanako greeted them as she walked to the entrance. "Ara, a guest?"

"Sorry for the intrusion. Please to meet you. I'm Ryoma-kun's classmate, Sakura Kinomoto. I live next door."

"Nice to meet you,too. I'm Nanako Meino, Ryoma's cousin."

"Nanako-san will it be alright if you make Sakura a bento in the morning? And where's oyajii?" Ryoma asked as they walked to the living room

"Of course it will be alright. I'll be happy too. And your father is in the temple. Sakura, why don't you stay for dinner?"

"No, its ok. I don't want to be a bother."

"No, it won't be a bother. The more the merrier."

"If you put it that way...I'll stay for dinner then."

At that moment Nanjirou entered the room reading one of his magazines.

Confused to why there is a girl in the living room."Ara, a guest? And a girl too?" A smirk in his face, he said teased Ryoma, " A girlfriend?"

"No, she's just a classmate and she lives right next door."

Sakura spent the rest of the day learning more about Ryoma and his family. Especially about Nanjirou's character.....

* * *

Man im sooooooo sleepy......G'night pplz remember to review


	7. Chapter 7

chocolvr69-i got this plot when i fell asleep during my science class..almost got caught

rebeccasanfujieijilvr- ill try key word TRY

I'm not good at writing romace but I'll try. It might get crappy so if it does I'm gonna rewrite where it gets crappy and just leave them a friends or something. =]

"talking"

_thoughts_

* * *

"Ryoma, wake up. Its time for school. Ryoma!." Rinko say from behind his door. Ryoma barely recongize the voice as he woke up in his half-asleep mind. He was about to go back to dreamland when his mind finally registers the familiar voice of his mother and the words that came out of her mouth.

Yelling out a "I'm awake." to his mother, he heard the footsteps going down the stairs. Grabbing his uniform and what he needed for a shower, he strolled lazily to the bathroom.

* * *

Rinko Echizen walked to the front door, wondering who would be here so early. Upon opening the door, she saw a young girl, around the age of 12, dressed in the boy's uniform, hair tied in a high pony tail, and a book bag resting on her left shoulder. Momently wondering who she was, then concluding that she was a classmate of Ryoma seeing that she was wearing the same uniform as her son.

Sakura blinked as she saw a pretty woman in her forties open the door. She wonder if she was at the right house before seeing the resembles of Ryoma and this lady.

"May I help you?" The question woke Sakura from her thinking.

"Oh, umm yes. Is Ryoma awake yet?"

Rinko blinked. "Yes, hes currently taking a shower." _So this girl does know Ryoma. A beautiful girl. Even on first name basic. Hmmm. Could Ryoma possibly be in love with her? _"Are you walking with Ryoma to school? If so, please come instead and wait for him. I can't leave a beautiful girl like you outside in this cold weather."

Sakura blushed upon being called beautiful. "Sure. Sorry for the intrusion. By the way, I'm Sakura Kinomoto. I live next door, classmate of Ryoma." Walking in, she took off her shoes.

"Sakura? You have a very nice name, Sakura. I'm Rinko Echizen, mother of Ryoma. I'm cooking breakfast right now. Would you like some?"

Sakura politely deny as they walked to the kitchen. "Ah! Sakura, you're here so early." exclaim Nanako. Nanjirou looked up from the newspaper he was reading( which had a porn magzine inside),grinned, then nodded his head as a greeting.

"Good morning." Sakura politely greeted.

"Oh, you already meet with my family?" Rinko asked, curiousity in her voice. She started to make breakfast from where she left off before she went to answer the door.

"I came for dinner last night. Do you need any help with making breakfast?"

"Oh, no. Are you sure you don't want any? I could make you something really quick."

"No, its alright." Sakura sat down at a chair and continued to conversate with Rinko.

* * *

Ryoma got out of the shower only to be greeted with the smell of a western breakfast.....and the voice of Sakura? He strolled to his room to grab his book bag, then walked downstairs. The sight he saw surprised him. There in the kitchen was Sakura, talking to his mother. And the western breakfast on the table at the place where he usually sit. A scowl appeared on his face.

"Oh Ryoma, there you are. You can't leave a beautiful lady for you." Sakura, yet again, blushed at the comment.

Ryoma just sat down and ate his breakfast, with a scowl, ignoring his dad. Sakura frowned a little at being ignored by Ryoma. When Ryoma finished his breakfast, Nanako gave them their lunch, and off they when to school.

They walked in a silence, kinda an awkward silence, toward the school. _Is he in a bad mood today? He seems a bit......angry? _

_Why isn't she saying anything? ...Wait why do I want her to say anything? Oh whatever._

* * *

"Hey! You're late, Echizen, Saki!"

Ryoma blinked. He had thought Momoshiro was only joking when he said he had wanted to eat lunch with him the next had apparently arrived early, already there along with another person he recognized as another Regular.

Sakura was observing Ryoma. Somehow, she could read him like an open book sometimes. Well, sometimes she can't and sometimes she doesn't want to. Well anyway, Sakura would bet a hundred dollars that Ryoma thought Momoshiro was only joking about it when he said he would like to have lunch with them again.

Momoshiro grinned. He pointed to the redhead who sat beside him on the floor. "This is Kikumaru Eiji. He's a Regular, just like me. I told him I was eating with you two and he decided to join us for lunch."

Kikumaru literally bounced over to Ryoma and Sakura, sporting a wide an infectious grin that would've passed on to normal people. Ryoma however wasn't normal, and had not fallen victim to his communicable smile. "Hoi, hoi! So this is the freshman that beat Mamushi, neh? I knew he was a bit short, but he seems so shorter but super cute up close." Ryoma scowled when Kikumara called him cute.

Sakura resist the urge to laugh, but the laughter got out. She hurriedly try to cover it up with a cough as Ryoma turn to glare at her. That was a success but Kikumara turned his attention to her.

Kikumara took a step back, put his finger under his chin, and looked thoughtfully at Sakura. Suddenly he pull her to a tight hug. "You're sooooooooooo cute."

Ryoma's glare switch to Kikumara at once. Seeing that Sakura was turning blue, Ryoma quickly pull him off of Sakura. "Thanks," whisper Sakura as soon as she caught her breathe.

"Senpai, I don't mind your hugs, but i _DO_ need to breathe."

Rolling his eyes, Momoshiro spoke, "Anyways, me and Eiji are playing against each other today so I'm not sure if I'll be able to see you play your match. Hopefully I'll be able to finish the match early and come see you play Inui."

Kikumaru blew a raspberry at his raven haired kouhai. "Nya! Don't you mean I'll finish the match early?" This had quickly spurred up a playful argument between the two boys.

Ignoring them with ease, Ryoma carefully opened his bento. Instead of his usual bento box, it was his cat: Charmmy Kitty which was accompanied by matching chopsticks. He noted from the corner of his eyes that Kikumaru's eyes sparkled at the sight of the cat

"Wai! It's a kitty! Kawaii!" Kikumaru exclaimed, bouncing right on over next to him. "Nya! That's a lot of food, ochibi-chan."

Inside of the bento box were several Charmmy Kitty Onigiri, surrounded by vegetables and fish. Another section of the box carried an assortment of sweets.

Sakura, looking at the expressions of her senpais, decided it wasn't wise of Ryoma to just open his bento. As of now, their senpai as cheered a "Ittadekimasu" and dived into Ryoma bento.

Sakura scooted farther away for the boys and happily ate her bento made by Nanako, saying an onigiri for Ryoma, seeing as he won't be able to eat much of his lunch. _Boys will be boys._

* * *

Tightening his shoelaces for the last time, Ryoma turned, hearing his name being called . . . or at least, his apparent pet name.

"Ochibi-chan!" Kikumaru called out from the other side of the fence, Momoshiro directly behind him. "It looks like we'll be missing your match, or most of it."

Momoshiro sighed. "I really wanted to see it too. Inui vs. Echizen. The match of the century."

Grinning, Kikumaru playfully replied, "How about you forfeit our match? Then we could go see-"

"I don't think so, senpai." Momoshiro said in a deadpanned tone, cutting the bouncy Regular off of his sentence.

Said redheaded Regular couldn't help but snickered as he draged Momoshiro off to their court. Their match was starting in a few minutes. "See you later, ochibi-chan!"

Sakura just said some encouraging words before disappearing to who knows where, then returning just as Inui got in the court.

Inui Sadaharu entered the court just as the two Regulars left, adjusting his glasses as he turned towards him.

Ryoma blinked, recalling him from the time he taught Arai a lesson on the court.

"So you're my opponent." he muttered to him.

The unknowing members of F-3 couldn't help but gape in the background.

"YOU WERE GOING TO PLAY A MATCH BUT YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOUR OPPONENT WAS!?" Horio exclaimed in horror.

Sakura just worn the same expression as she did before, but her left eyebrow twitched. _Sometimes I can't believe him._

Ryoma shrugged, unfazed at the whole ordeal. It wasn't as if this happened before. In fact, this had happened several times, sadly enough.

"Have you been waiting too long?" Inui asked. "If so, please forgive me if I were late."

"Iie. Nan demo nai." he replied, grabbing his racket, making way to his side of the court as Inui did to his.

They met at the center of the court, the net in between one another.

"Let's have a good game, Echizen-kun." Inui said, smiling eerily.

"Ah."

* * *

He frowned from his position, giving his opponent a critical look.

They had just finished their third game and Inui had beaten him in two out of three times. He was lucky to have won one out of three of those games but luck could only last for so long.

His skills in analysis were amazing for a senior, reaching at least over high school level. Inui seemingly knew where and when he would hit and would be there after she would strike, already returning the ball with calculated ease. Ryoma had never seen anything like this before.

"Change courts!" the umpire ordered.

They did as they were told. Inui spoke as he past by, surprising him with his words.

"25." he said. "I've seen four games you've played so far. One against Arai and three during the tournament, including your match with Kaidoh. Straight shots: 12 times. Cross shots: 5 times. Lob shots: 3 times. Your approach in hitting cross shots give you only a 12 chance of hitting the ball back.

"There's also a difference in our height, which leads to lobs aren't a good idea. Since you know hitting straight to the right side of my court isn't working for you so far, you're trying for difficult cross shots to hit behind me. It all calculates to a 25 chance of success. Your success in cross shots is 75. I've already have you figured out."

Ryoma slung his racquet over his left shoulder. "Your strategy annoys me. Taking information from my previous matches and devising up a strategy to play. Everyone does it but yours is on a higher scale. Annoying."

Inui merely smirked as he walked off. "Rude little freshman."

Getting into position, Ryoma tossed the ball into the air, aiming for the tip of the net. It knocked back, landing on the ground resulting in a fault. Ryoma couldn't help but smirk.

"Were you expecting that, Inui-senpai?" he asked him. He knew his answer, even before he said it.

"Iie. It was unexpected." he replied. The data player instantly knew from here on out, the game was going to get even more interesting.

* * *

Sakura watched the game with excitment. It's been awhile since she actually saw a game that makes her feel as excited as she is now. It just makes her make to play more. Inui was a strong oppent, she knew that. Data Tennis is the style of tennis he plays. She was able to figure out that after the second game. Even that style of tennis has it's weak point. Sakura knew that Ryoma would be able to figure it out soon enough. She seen enough of his game to know true potential, even is it does lack something.

_This feeling. I haven't felt it ever since I stop playing tennis. The excitment of a game. I just want to play again....Should I?

* * *

_The ending I think its a little stupid and I didn't know what else to do so i did that.

I better go eat. I have a headache right now =[

BTW REVIEW PLZ!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Rebekahalana-Thanks for the review

Chocolvr69- One thing, stop being lazy.

This chapter is pretty short and it might be the last one I will update in awhile. I'm quite busy with school and clubs. I'll try to update as much as i can.

* * *

"talking"

_thoughts_

**"english"**

* * *

Ryoma smirked as he began to bounce in place, surprising many with a new step technique of his.

"There's this new step I learned recently. I wanted to make it a secret and save it till the national tournament!" Ryoma declared, continuing to bounce in place.

The game continued off as it was. Ryoma began announced wherever he was going to hit next to the data player, returning his returned balls much easier than before. He had nearly earned a point but it unfortunately for him; the ball landed out of the line and announced as an out. His hat had also fallen from the top of his head with his last return.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma muttered to himself, picking up his fallen hat and securing it back on top of his head. He turned to the Regular. "Inui-senpai, you knew it was out or rather, you couldn't respond fast enough, right?"

From behind his glasses, Inui narrowed his eyes.

They carried on with the game, pausing only for a moment when Ryoma finally managed to earn himself a point with his revealed Split Step.

"15 all!" the umpire announced, just as the crowd of freshmen cheered.

He continued with announcing his shots to the third year, noting that he was getting slightly annoyed as the game progressed. Eventually, Ryoma managed to get even their score: four games to the both of them. He knew that because of his Split Step, all of Inui's previous calculations had proved to be useless in his confusion. Just saying aloud his shots to made Inui uncertain, confusing and interrupting his mental calculations not to mention her faster steps. She won another game quickly enough.

Ryoma switched to his right hand preparing to serve.

"Hey, did you know that there's a spot you can't hit, even if you could actually anticipate it, Inui-senpai?" he asked him, wondering if he knew this.

"What is he talking about?" Inui muttered to himself.

He delivered his Twist Serve fast, surprising him immensely.

Pulling out another ball, Ryoma bounced said tennis ball up and down before finally catching it. "Add this to your data. Did you know that my right hand isn't as good as my left? On a lighter note, I really want to see the ball fly to your glasses."

He once again performed his Twist Serve, earning himself another point.

"30-0!"

Ryoma served once more, managing to knock Inui's racket from his hand.

"40-0!"

"All of your data was taken in my pervious matches don't matter anymore." Ryoma pondered aloud. "I'll just rise above it and show you. Your data's useless now, Inui-senpai."

"Game set. Won by Echizen 6-4"

"I was a little pissed, but it was a lot of fun," Ryoma said as they shakes hands.

Inui walked out muttering, "I gathered some good data, right-handed twist-serve and if you use a high step...."

"Sigh. I don't want to play against you anymore."

_He actually figured out a way to beat him. Raising above the data collect by revealing a new technique. He's is good, but his tennis lacks something. But one thing for sure is that now he is a regular for sure._

"Congrats Ryoma, you're almost a regular now." said Sakura as Ryoma exited the courts. The freshmen trio starting saying some using lies, well on Hirio.

"Be quiet. Stop saying nonsense. Fsshhh."

"Well anyway, you should go to your other matches. i would say good luck, but you don't need it." Sakura said with a slight smile on her face."By the way I won't be watching your upcoming matches. Cya." With that she just walked away, with Ryoma staring at her retreating figure.

* * *

"Ryuzaki-sensei." acknowledge Sakura as she walked into the classroom.

"Ah Sakura!"

"The results for the regular are quite clear except for one. Inui verses Kadioh. Who do you think well win?"

"I really have no idea. Three out of five times Inui beat Kadioh in a tennis match. We'll just have to watch and see." Looking down the window, at their match.

"Hmmm......Well, I wonder how they will take it if they find out that I'm gonna be a trainer for them." thoughtfully wonder Sakura.

Ryuzaki looked at Sakura with a slight surprised. "No doubt they'll take it....what's the word...shocked?"

Laughing she replied, "Yeah, they'll be shocked. I shouldn't worry about that....I AM stronger than them anyway."

"You are, but watch your health. You're just gonna be a trainer, nothing else."

"Yeah, I know." Looking with longing in her eyes down at the courts where everyone was playing tennis. _How could I not know? I really shouldn't play but i really want to continue playing it._

* * *

"Alright members. Get in line please." Oishi called out with a smile..

The members hurried to do so. Tezuka and Oishi stood facing all of them, with Ryuzaki-sensei by their side.

"Alright. The selections have been done. We will now announce our regular members. For all those whose names are called, please step to the front." Ryuzaki-sensei said.

She looked at the list in his hands. "The ones who qualify as a regular are third year-Tezuka Kunimitsu, third year-Oishi Shuichiro, third year-Fuji Shusuke, third year- Kikumaru Eiji, second year- Momoshiro Takeshi, second year-Kaido Kaoru, and first year-Echizen Ryoma."

The regulars stepped out as their name was called. Tezuka and Oishi stayed put at their positions.

"Congratulation, you're the regulars now. This year we have a freshmen regular. And we also will have a trainer. Please step in, Sakura Kinomoto."

Ryoma and the freshmen trio spared a surprised look on their faces. _Sakura never mentioned she was going to be a trainer._

Sakura stepped into the courts ignoring the stares from the team. Mutterings rang throughout the courts. They rose from "A girl?!?" to "She's probably weak." She popped a vein at the last comment. _Sexist!!!!!_

"Be quiet now." order Ryuzaki. "She may be a girl, but she is extremely strong in tennis."

An idiot of a person, being the idiot he is shouted out, "Said who?"

Sakura was annoyed. "Said me, that's who!" she shouted Then mutter out,** "God, is Japan fill with sexists? **

"Prove it."

Sakura left eye twitched. "Fine, if you even get as much as ONE point from me then, I'll disappear from this club and never return again. But if you don't, you'll have to apologize for insulting me and accept me as your trainer. I'll do this with anyone that disagrees with me being trainer."

"Sakura," warned Ryuzaki with a worried look in her eyes.

"It's ok. I can't do anything if they don't trust me," reassure Sakura.

Ryuzaki just had a defeated looked. "Just tone down the power." Knowing fully she won't tone it down all the way.

"Sure, sure."

Almost all the non-regular, save for the freshmen challenge Sakura. The regulars respected Ryuzaki decision.

_I don't really care as long as I get to spend time with Sakura.....Wait, where that thought come from._

Sakura defeated each person in about three minutes, scoring points only with serves and return aces.

The regulars acknowledged her skills. Using only serves and return aces, to defeat the non-regular means she got to have some skill, but it can't determine how much she has.

About 30 minutes later, the court was fill with tired tennis players. Sakura looked at everyone with a glint, promising anyone with hell if they complaint, in her eyes as she ask, "Any more complaints?"

Silence. No one made a sound and she took it as no more complaints. "Good."

"Since there is no more complaints, then you're dismissed."

Everyone in the tennis club at Seiguka learned to not mess with Sakura Kinomoto that day.

* * *

Pretty short. Like it???????????


	9. Author Note NOT A CHAPTER

This is not a chapter. I here to inform you, sadly enough, that I can't update anytime soon.

I've been very busy and don't have any time to write lately. I am very sorry for those who have been hoping for an update.

-Cherry649

P.S wish me luck cuz my friend is trying to kill me


	10. Chapter 9

Okay, people. I know right now you are either wondering if my friend actually killed me or is gonna kill me cuz I am still alive and haven't updates in like two months. Well rest be assured I'm alive!!!!! The only reason why I haven't updated is because my bro lost my flash drive which is where I save all my chapters and stuff like that. I just wrote this short chapter out to keep people from either wondering if I'm dead or kill me.

So enjoy!!!!!! The italic is only Sakura's thoughts, no one's else!

BTW I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS OR ANYTHING RELATING TO IT. I totally forgot about the disclaimer in the first few chapters....

* * *

Sakura blinked again as she watched the members in the tennis team run faster after Inui-sempai said something about Inui Special Vegetable Juice. Even Sakura edged a bit away from Inui, not wanting to taste his so call juice.

It's been a week since the incident that occur right after announcing that she was going to be their trainer and since then, all the members listened to her. She had no trouble with the freshmen since they admire her like some kind of a god or something. The second and third years that weren't regulars ....let's just say not all are agreeing with a freshmen girl as their trainer. The regulars she didn't have to worry about. She didn't make their training menu, letting Inui be in charge of it since he's kicked of the regulars as he couldn't beat Kadioh.

"Would you like a sip?" Inui held out a cup of ...something. It was green, bubbling, and emitting smoke.

Sakura backed away a few more steps. Hands held in front of her as a shield, "No thanks, I'm not thirsty."

Inui looked truly disappointed. "That's just too bad."

"Why don't you just save it for those who don't make it in time?" She blurted out, without of thinking.

And it was just loud enough for those who were running to hear. She sweat a little under the glares of the members aside from those already unconuiosn on the ground.

She laugh nervously before looking at the stopwatch in her hand and shouting out, "One more minute."

By now, it was only the regulars that were left. The others .... they're well, sleeping on the ground with foam coming out of theirs mouths.

And to no one's surprise, the regular all finished at the same moment.

Practice that day wasn't eventful. Just the usual that happened. More Inui Juice and laps and players lying on the ground. Nothing usual at all.

* * *

Sakura stood outside the clubhouse, waiting for Ryoma to get his ass out already. How long does it take for someone to change into some clothes? Apparently according to Ryoma, very long! At least, this gave Sakura some time to think about things.

_It's been nearly two years since I've stopped playing so why did I start again. Well, I'm not exactly PLAYING. I'm just a trainer. But how did I end up having something to do with tennis? I promised myself that I'll refuse Ryuzaki-sensei propose about being the trainer. So why did I agree?_

_Was it because I still want to play? Or just because I could watch to wee these talents go to waste? I admit there are a lot of talents in this club. A diamond in the rough. It just needs to be polished and it could shine._

_And why am I so attracted to Ryoma? It's not like I like him or anything. I can't like him and he probably doesn't feel the same way either. The only reason I could even think of that I hang around him is that he's a very good tennis player. Even if he doesn't realize it, he is very, very good. I chose to give up tennis, but I could see myself when I'm watching him play._

_His form, and his way of surprising people when they think he's going to lose. He's too cocky for his own good. The silent type, not talking in more than one word. Also blunt if I may add. But I just get a feeling, that that's not who he really is. That-_

Sakura got interrupted in her thought as someone tapped on her shoulder.

"Ryoma! You're finally done! For a guy, you sure take forever."

Ryoma just glared and walked away.

"And there you go again. Ignoring me just cause I said something not to your liking!" She jogged up to Ryoma, half-walking half-jogging to keep up with his pace.

"Nee, slow down a bit Ryoma. What are you in a hurry to get to?"

Ryoma still didn't answer her, but slowed down to match her pace.

_What's wrong with him today?_

They continued to walk home. When they were a few houses away from Sakura's house, there stood a limo right smack in front of Sakura's house.

Ryoma looked at Sakura and just raised his eyebrow in confusion.

Sakura didn't even acknowledge Ryoma's question and face palm her head.

_This is sooooooooooo not happening!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_Be happy that I'm alive and review to show that you caaaaaaaaaare.


	11. Chapter 10

_

* * *

___

How is this happening to meeeeeeeeeeee???

Well you're, the reader, is probably wondering who and why that person is thinking that. Well, the person just so happens to be Sakura and from the last chapter, it just so seems there was a limo right in front of house... I actually had no idea how to continue this but it just so happens, I do....=P So go read on!!!!! (Even if you feel like you have the urge for killing me since I haven't update!!!)

Oh yeah! Midnightrose12206- yes, I was talking about you when I said that one of my friends were trying to kill me ^^ but luckily I'm still alive!

I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS OR ANYTHING RELATING TO THAT!!!

* * *

They continued to walk home. When they were a few houses away from Sakura's house, there stood a limo right smack in front of Sakura's house.

Ryoma looked at Sakura and just raised his eyebrow in confusion.

Sakura didn't even acknowledge Ryoma's questioning look and face palm her head.

_This is sooooooooooo not happening!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Ryoma asked for the time that day...

Sakura, momentarily forgot about Ryoma, replied, "Nothing, I just ...forgot about some stuff... Oh well, off you go. See you tomorrow morning. Don't oversleep!"

Sakura pushed Ryoma from behind, leading him toward his own house.

Ryoma, himself, looked annoyed to be pushed by a girl and shrugged off Sakura's hands. He just walked into his house without sparing a glance to Sakura.

Mean while, the person that was sitting in the limo, opened the door and stepped out. A woman, probably in her mid 40s, almost 50s, was seen standing next to a open door.

"Sakura!," she exclaim, holding her hands out as if expecting a hug. And a hug she got...

"Aunty Megumi! Where's Uncle Ryu?" Sakura asked.

"He's at the mansion, waiting to see his favorite god-child." She released her from their embraced. "Missy, you have to come to dine with us today. Your Uncle Ryu couldn't wait anymore to see his god-child."

Sakura smiled slightly, probably remembering her uncle. "Alright, just let me change really fast, ok?"

"No need, sweet heart. I already prepare something for you to change into at the mansion." She ushered Sakura in the limo without giving her a chance to protest.

Sakura just groan. "Aunty Megumi! Why do you live to torture me? Why?"

Megumi pretend to look offended. "Me? Torture you? No, no, no. I don't live to torture you. I live to see my favorite god-child in pretty clothes."

"B-bb-b-but, the clothes always has something to do with dresses! And if it's not a dress then, ugh I don't even want to think about it!" Sakura buried her face in her hands, trying to forget the images that was flowing through her head.

Megumi just laughed whole-heartedly. "Sweetie, it can't be that bad."

"Ugggh! It is!" She have groaned out.

"Wearing something girly from time to time is nice!" Megumi defended herself. "You don't act like a girl most of the time, always acting like a boy. You have to be a girl from time to time." Megumi lectured Sakura.

"But then, I won't be me!"

"Hush child. You're wearing what I picked out for you. No ifs, ands, or buts."

Sakura sighed, giving up. Looking out the window of the limo, treading the clothes that was waiting for her. It was plain torture to her.

* * *

Fast Forward- At the mansion

"Sakura, come out of the room and let me see you." Megumi said softly to Sakura, who was currently trapping herself in the dressing room.

"Aunty Megumi, do I have to?" Sakura half-whined, half-asked.

"Yes, you have to. Now come out." Megumi stood outside the door for a few more minutes before the door finally opened.

Out came Sakura, dressed in a beautiful light green dress. The right shoulder was strapless while the left one had a strap, exposing part of her right side. It flowed down a little over her knee. The dress hugged her every curves perfectly and it had matching high heels shoes. The dress brought out her emerald eyes beautifully.

"I look weird, don't I?"

"No, sweetie. You look beautiful."

"Thank you, but why did you have me dress up so fancy? It's just a dinner at the mansion, right?" Sakura asked, a bit unsure.

"Of course you have to dress fancy. We're eating dinner at Restaurant Quintessence, a French Restuarant."

Sakura paled a bit. "B-bb-but you said it was just a dinner."

"That I did, but I never said where. Don't worry, you look fantastic. Just let me style your hair a little."

Sakura gave a resigned sigh. "Alright, just for this one time..."

Megumi gave a happy squeal. "I knew you'll agree." She gave Sakura a hug.

"Can't breathe. Need air," she rasped out.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry. I'm just so excited! And my son is going to be there, with some of his friends, too. Nice boys if I may say so myself." She told as she began to style Sakura's hair.

"I'm really starting to regret the desicion of going to the restuarant...." Sakura softly whispered to herself.

"What was that?"

"Ohh! Nothing at all."

"That's what I thought. There! I'm all dine. Should we go?"

"....Let's...."

* * *

Any idea who the son of Megumi is? Any guess? Well I'll just leave you readers wondering! I'm evil like that. Teehee ^^


	12. Chapter 11

Here's another chapter enjoy! And please refrain from trying to kill me plz!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Prince of Tennis characters!

* * *

It was six in the morning and a certain someone that hates waking up was up. Surprising, and I mean surprising. Actually even I can't believe that and I'm the writer, too.

Anyway, it was six in the morning and Sakura was already awake and cursing the person who was stupid enough to be ringing her doorbell this early. She would have slept through it but it was found impossible since the ringing won't stop and it was getting annoying.

Sakura wretched the door open to found no one there. That has got to piss some people and I think it pissed Sakura off. To be woken up six in the morning for a doorbell that fings non-stop, then answer the door to find no one there.

_Am I going crazy or was a ghost just ringing the doorbell? Whatever is was, it should go to hell!_

Sakura slammed the door shut and walked into the kitchen. Rummaging through the fridge, she grabbed the milk and a cereal off the cupboard. A very nice breakfast at six in the morning.

Sakura absently ate her breakfast, not really paying attention to her surroundings. Who would if they live alone anyway? Anyway, since nothing interesting is going to happen this morning, at least for now, why don't we just rewind back to yesterday for your sake? Yeah, we should.

_Sakura stood outside Quintessence with her Aunt Megumi. _

_Megumi stared at her granddaughter wearily, as if she's scare that Sakura will suddenly run away. That's really not happening considering the grip that she has on Sakura. _

_"Aunt Megumi, I'm not going to run away so can you release your grip on me?"_

_"I'm not taking that chance, I'll release you soon enough."_

_Megumi kinda dragged Sakura through the door but it wasn't that noticeable. _

_"Excuse me, we have a reservation under the Atobe's." Megumi told the waiter at the front desk._

_The waiter looked through his book before leading them toward their table, which happened to be in the third floor for reserved peoples._

_"Here you are. Please enjoy your meal." _

_The waiter walked out the room, closing the door behind them._

_Inside the room already, were a few males. Out of the group of peoples already there, there was one that was maybe in his late forties, earlier fifties. The rest of the males weren't old at all, probably just a few years older than Sakura was. And for a plus, they could be considered handsome._

"_Sakura," Megumi's voice brought Sakura back from her thoughts, "I'm sure you remember Ryu, your godfather._

"_Of course I do." Sakura ran up to the umm, middle-aged man and gave him a tight hug. Ryu just chuckled and wrapped his arms around Sakura, returning her hug._

"_It's been awhile, Sakura." Ryu said as he pulled away from Sakura._

"_It has." Sakura nodded in agreement to herself, seeming weird to the other males in the room._

"_Sakura, I'll like you to meet my sons and some of his friends."_

_As soon as he spoken those words, a gray/silver hair guy came forward, making Sakura wonder if that was a natural hair color. _

"_This is my son, Keigo Atobe." The Keigo dude took Sakura's hand and gave it a light kiss._

"_Ore-sama is please to meet such a beautiful lady."_

_Sakura would, should have blushed except for the fact that he referred to as "Ore-sama." She just had to raise an eyebrow when she heard that. How big of an ego can one guy have?_

"_Uhh, yeah. Please to meet you too, **if you weren't so self-centered**." Sakura replied, but mumbled out the last part to herself._

_Next a person introduced himself as Yushi Oshitari, which was clearly unlike Keigo Atobe. Gakuto Mukahi was introduced next, which, in the opinion of Sakura, had a lot of energy and was really hyper. But there was one guy that really did stood out, Munehiro Kabaji. The only thing he said was "Usu," which really seemed weird to Sakura._

"_Pleased to meet you all. I'm Sakura Kinomoto but you can all just call me Sakura." Sakura looked around the room, just glancing around. Her eyes didn't really stay at one place to long, but there was something that caught her attention._

"_Umm, excuse me, but is that a person sleeping right there?" Sakura questioned, her finger pointing toward the said person._

_Oshitari glanced at Sakura's direction and just replied, "Yeah, that's Jiro Akutagawa. He's usually asleep so don't mind him."_

"_Jiro?" Sakura mumbled softly toward herself, the name rolling off of her tongue._

"_I really don't mean to pry but, isn't it bad for him to be asleep in random places?"_

"_He's not really asleep in random place. Plus he's in the same club, tennis club, as us, so we could keep an eye on him," Gakuto replied this time._

"_Tennis club?" Sakura asked, Jiro totally off her mind._

"_Ore-sama is in the tennis club, the caption of the tennis club. These are Ore-sama's team mates, right Kabaji?"_

"_Usu." Kabaji plainly replied._

"_So… what school do you guys go to?" Sakura asked starting to strike a conversation with them and succeeding._

"_Ore-sama has graced Hyotei with his fabulous pretense…." Blah, blah, blah. Imagine the rest of the conversation yourself._

_It was finally time for them to eat and Sakura tried to ignore Keigo as best as she could and talk to the other guys instead. All this time, she had a feeling that someone was looking at her but every time she looked, there was no one looking at her. And she also noticed that Jiro never woke up once during the night._

Sakura finished her bowl of cereal and was about to wash them when the doorbell rang AGAIN. She left everything there, as it is, and rushed to the door, about to give whoever is there a beating. If it was the person that woke her up at 6 in the morning, then boy, do I feel sorry for him/her!

* * *

I'm pretty sure you know but if you don't, REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!

* * *


End file.
